


Extracurricular Linguistics

by oorsprong, tclp



Series: The Sugar Season [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inaccurate French, M/M, Pet Names, Teasing, Tickling, hux is canadian, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclp/pseuds/tclp
Summary: Hux puts aside his apprehensions and takes charge in bed.Ben commits crimes against the French language.





	Extracurricular Linguistics

Hux watched Ben carefully set an alarm for nine a.m. on the cheap, plastic alarm clock atop the cooler that doubled as his nightstand.

 

“I can’t miss Sudhakar’s test tomorrow morning so don’t wear me out.”  He grinned as though he wasn’t the one keeping Hux up all night most of the time, and promptly pulled his shirt over his head.

 

Lucky for Hux, his boyfriend didn’t have a roommate and the dorms in the Coleman building were spacious compared to his own cramped quarters.  Even the bed was a double which gave them enough space to comfortably sleep at night.

 

...Or not, as the occasion called for.  He carefully unbuttoned his top, not quite meeting Ben’s eyes as he did so, and found himself fending off kisses to his neck and shoulders as soon as they were exposed.

 

“Hey,” he laughed, “At least let me undress.”

 

“I’m motivating you to go faster,” Ben said, nuzzling behind his ear.

 

Hux’s fingers stuttered on the last button.  He elbowed Ben who rolled off him with a laugh.  For someone who’d been on edge, cloistered in the library most of the weekend, Ben was all bratty eagerness

 

“You said ‘sleep’”

 

“Uh, huh.”  

 

Hux yelped as Ben reached down the back of his trousers and tugged at his briefs until the fabric wedged tight between his cheeks.  He reached back at once to pull them free and Ben pinched his exposed ass.

 

“Must you do this _every_ time?” Hux asked.  But his voice was breathy, damn Ben.  He squirmed a bit, enjoying the simultaneous tight pressure on his cock and hole.

 

“I think you like it,” Ben teased him, taking the opportunity to unfasten and roll down his own jeans before working on Hux’s pants.  He lightly smacked Hux’s wrist when he made a token effort to remove the undergarment and let his big hands roam over the curves of Hux’s ass for a moment.

 

“I prefer them this way.”  Ben rolled atop him, pinning him to the bed.  “Easy access.”

 

Hux allowed himself to relax as Ben’s weight settled over him.  He couldn’t help the apprehension each time they were about to have sex, but Ben always made things enjoyable for him.  More than enjoyable.  In fact Ben seemed to catalogue each of his responses, made sure to repeat everything he liked best: Hence the wedgie and Ben resting fully atop him.

 

“Yes, I… like this, too,” Hux said.  He could tell he was already a little red in the face, and distracted himself by running his fingertips along Ben’s sides.  Muscles trembled and jumped under his light touch.

 

“Yeah well I’ve got something else you’re gonna like.  Extracurricular linguistics…” he punctuated each word as he spoke it, raising his brows as though this were some erotically charged phrase.  Hux merely stared at him.

 

“What?”

 

Ben cleared his throat, _“Je voudrais manger ta foufounes,”_ he demanded, managing to butcher the pronunciation of every word of the nonsense phrase.   _Voudrais_ came out sounding like “view dress”.

 

“What?” Hux repeated, nonplussed.  

 

This wasn’t happening.

 

 _"Baisez les raie des fesses!"_  He let out a slight giggle as he drew out the last syllable and Hux could actually feel the blood rush to his face.  “Isn’t that what you want to hear, _mon cherie nounours?”_

 

“No, that’s definitely not—”   Hux cut himself off.  He bit his lip, trying to stifle his laughter even as his shoulders gave a telltale jerk.  The mortification made it difficult to hide his amusement, especially with Ben giggling not six inches from his face.  “Stop!”

 

Ben was snorting and giggling now, unperturbed by Hux’s embarrassment.  Really it should be Ben who felt the need to hide his face.  Hux grabbed a pillow to smack his boyfriend.  Easier to regain his composure if he couldn’t see Ben’s grin.  

 

They tussled for a moment and Hux swore and pretended to smother him.  The moment he pulled the pillow away Ben blurted, “ _Foufounes_!” and Hux had to hit him again, but now he was laughing outright too.

 

Finally, Ben pushed the pillow away and hid his face against Hux’s shoulder.  Hux could feel him smiling as he pressed lingering kisses into his skin.

 

“ _Merde_ , who taught you that!?”

 

“The internet,” Ben muttered against his neck.  “It might lose something in translation.”

 

“You sound ridiculous,” Hux assured him, pausing to smooth back the hair that flopped over Ben’s face from their struggles.  “And don’t ever call me _nounours_ again, how old am I!?”

 

“Oh my God,” Ben said and sighed.  “You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

 

“Hmm.”  Hux almost told Ben only jerks used that cliché, but Ben was giving him his wide, unselfconscious smile.  He could let it slide this once.

 

Hux smiled back.  If nothing else, Ben’s google-worthy French had gotten rid of the tension in his shoulders.  Had Ben changed his sheets?  They felt luxuriously soft against Hux's tingling skin.  Energy seemed to crackle along his body; he hadn't laughed until his ribs ached in a long time.

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he rolled over and straddled Ben’s hips in one swift motion.

 

Ben’s throat clicked as he swallowed.

 

“Hi there,” he said, gazing up at Hux, his eyes round.

 

“Hi, yourself.”  Hux pulled at Ben’s boxers, slowly unveiling his erection.  “There’s something I’d like to try.”  

 

“Y-yeah?.”

 

“I mean, it’s...  You’re always doing things for me, like—”

 

“Googling French?”

 

Hux pinched his side and was surprised by the exaggerated twitch and choked laugh he got in response.  Huh.  

 

“I’m not counting language terrorism.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Would you let me finish?”

 

Ben pouted, but didn’t interrupt again.

 

“I’d like to find what feels good to you.  Like when you…” Hux gesture towards his crotch and the briefs that were still lodged between his cheeks.

 

“Wedgies, yes,” Ben said, smug.

 

Hux grabbed his side again and Ben curled in a little on himself, clearly ticklish.

 

“Well?” He asked, boldly running a finger up the underside of Ben’s shaft.

 

“Oh… yeah.  Yes.  Yes, please.” Ben said, groaning in clear anticipation.  Hux followed the first impulsive gesture with a kiss to his boyfriend’s bare stomach.  He trailed his lips down over his navel, surprised at how sensitive the skin was.  

 

“You’re soft here,” Hux said without thinking.  Ben grimaced and glanced back up at him.

 

“Freshman fifteen,” he said, like an apology.

 

“Well, I like it,” Hux replied, defiant as he bent down to bestow more kisses there.  Ben’s hands grasped at Hux’s hair and ran over his scalp as he writhed beneath him.

 

Normally Hux enjoyed this, but the shivers running from his head to his toes made it difficult to fully pay attention to Ben.

 

Hux drew the tip of his tongue from the base of Ben’s cock and up his stomach, dipped into his navel.  Ben moaned as his hips jerked sharply, almost tossing Hux to the side.  His hands tugged painfully where they were still fisted in Hux’s hair.  Well, that wouldn’t do.

 

“Grab the headboard.”

 

“Hnnng.  What?”

 

Before he could repeat himself, Ben slowly let go of his hair to hold onto the wooden bars running along his headboard.  He looked overwhelmed.  Ben was usually sharp witted —even deadpan — but Hux could see it was taking him a few extra seconds to process the instruction.

 

Hux swallowed.  He shifted a bit, trying to release some of the pressure on his thickening cock.  He realize he'd been staring for a while when Ben squirmed under him, letting out a whine.  

 

" _Hux_."

 

Right.

 

He hesitated; he wanted to take his time, to lave all of Ben's soft skin with his tongue, but it seemed cruel to ignore his erection any longer.

 

Tentatively, Hux pressed Ben's cock down and held it flush against his belly.  A string of precome added to the slick mess.

 

Ben wiggled his hips, practically begging.

 

“C’mere,” he pleaded.  “Let me touch you.”

 

“Why?  Do you want me to stop?” Hux swiped his tongue up Ben’s cock before he could answer.  His mouth was very wet.  He let saliva gather on his tongue before repeating the motion against Ben’s ticklish belly.

 

Ben quivered, huffing something halfway between a laugh and a moan  He brought up his knees to hold Hux in place.  His request to touch Hux seemed forgotten.  The motion brought Hux closer to Ben’s skin,sticky with a mixture of sweat, precome and saliva. Hux propped himself higher on his elbows, tossing his hair back to keep it from getting wet, but it fell back over his eyes.

 

Ben reached down.  “Let me,” he whispered.  He pushed Hux’s hair behind his ears, fingers lingering against Hux’s cheek before he grabbed the headboard again.

 

“Oh…. oh God,” Ben said, his breath coming quickly now as Hux continued to lavish attention to the head of his cock.  It turned him on to see Ben so needy for him — moaning so sweetly with his long lashes fluttering.  It was always Ben who took the lead, Ben who took care of Hux’s pleasure first, Ben who opened up for him and encouraged him every step of the way.  Hux saw for the first time how thrilling this sort of control in bed could be.

 

“You’re beautiful.”  The words spilled from Hux’s lips without a thought, but Ben looked too far gone to register.

 

He’d never enjoyed giving blowjobs before, but between Ben’s deep moans and his look of sheer pleasure, Hux wanted nothing more than to make him come with his tongue and mouth alone.

 

“Ben?” Hux waited for him to hum in acknowledgment.  “Ben, Sweetness, look at me.”

 

Ben moaned at the endearment, his eyelids fluttered and it took a few moments for his eyes to stay open.

 

Holding his gaze, Hux dipped over Ben, licked along the side of his cock where it met his belly.  Ben’s stomach heaved under Hux’s hands as he finally took Ben’s cock in his mouth.  He rested there with only the head weighing against the tip of his tongue, savouring it.  

 

Dark eyes locked him in their gaze when Ben asked softly, “Are you sure?”

 

Of course Hux had told him about the few times he’d done it before.  His partners had been demanding and in the case of his first time, patronizing.  But with Ben it was different.  He pulled off enough to say, “Of course I’m sure,” and wrapped his hand around the base to assist him.  Not because of Ben’s size but because of his own experience.  He wasn’t quite sure how far he could go but he intended to try.

 

Hux swallowed — nervous despite what he’d said — before taking the tip of Ben’s cock in his mouth again.  He kept his eyes on Ben, wanting to read him, to catch any sign of pleasure.  He strained to hear his gasps and moans too, but it was difficult to hear past the rush of blood in his ears.  

 

Ben looked…blissed out.  

 

He swallowed again and tried not to laugh when Ben’s hips nearly stuttered off the bed.  

 

It felt good.  Hux maybe shouldn’t have been surprised, but to him the way his friends talked about oral sex had always sounded more boastful one-upping than sincere.  Seeing Ben like this though, it was a rush.  Besides, his skin was still tingling from laughing at Ben’s dirty talk.  His nonsense talk.  His briefs were still lodged, perfectly tight, pressing against his cock and ass.  

 

Hux bobbed his head, slowly making his way lower and lower on each pass until his lips reached the hand holding Ben.  He let himself hump the mattress a few times, trying to find a rhythm.

 

Ben whimpered a little and Hux had to fight the urge to pull off his cock and laugh —not at Ben but with relief at the responses he elicited.  His jaw hurt, his arms hurt, his own erection pressed against the sheets in frustration, but he felt could do this forever just to hear that soft sound again.

 

“I’m close,” Ben said suddenly, and sure enough Hux felt it building just below the surface where he squeezed his fingers,  He bent to the task, filled with fresh determination, and all at once Ben shuddered and released more quickly than Hux had expected, filling his mouth with salty come that left him sputtering, even as he fought to swallow.

 

“Oh god oh god oh god,” Ben said, panting, his eyes screwed shut and his face and chest and the tip of his nose flushed pink.  “You didn’t have to… tried to warn you… sorry.”

 

“I wanted to.”

 

When Ben kept his eyes shut, shaking his head as if berating himself, Hux crawled up the bed to hover over Ben.

 

“Hey.  Look at me.”  His throat felt a little raw, so he tried to cover it with a stern tone.

 

Ben covered his face with his hands.

 

“Must I tickle you again?” Hux said, sitting on Ben’s thighs as he smoothed his hands in broad strokes along Ben’s sides, more soothing than teasing.

 

“‘Must I’” Ben said with a snort.  From anyone else, it would have stung.  But Ben was obviously grossly enamoured with the way Hux spoke.  He’d spent hours coaxing moans and pleas out of him, punctuating every sound with a _Sweetheart_ and —to Hux’s utter mortification —the occasional _Strawberry_.

 

“Hey!” Hux croaked.

 

Ben parted his fingers to peek out at Hux.  “There’s bottled water in the cooler,” he mumbled.  He lifted a hand to touch Hux’s cheek, his gaze reverent.  “You could rinse your mouth out.  Or just have a drink.  Would you get me one too?”

 

Hux leaned over and moved the alarm clock so he could lift the lid of the cooler.  No ice inside, just water bottles stacked on top of one another.  He grabbed two and passed one to Ben before unscrewing the top on his and taking a huge gulp.  Much better.

 

“Come here,” Ben said, tugging his arm until Hux was nestled against his side, propped up against the unforgiving wood of the headboard.

 

Ben looked satiated and content.  Hux tried not to squirm pointedly, or tug at his briefs which were starting to get uncomfortable.  

 

“My strawberry,” Ben murmured into his hair, his voice low as though he were imparting a secret.  “I know exactly what you need.”

 

He took a long sip of water and then placed the plastic bottle on the cooler, half rolling over Hux to do it.  

 

“Lie on your back,” he instructed, “go on and stretch out.”

 

Hux obeyed, stretching his full length on his back, his head resting on the bare mattress.  Ben crawled over him and slipped a hand down to pull his briefs free of his buttocks and then completely off.  He settled his full weight down on Hux, their faces nearly touching.  When Ben reached between them to tug at his cock Hux almost cried out and found himself cut off with kiss.  Ben expertly stroked and squeezed him while he pinned him down with kisses and it was all Hux could do to keep from wrapping his legs around those narrow hips.

 

“Is that good?” Ben asked as he caught his breath.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hux said, like a chant.  He hissed and nodded, needing Ben to understand how good it felt.  How this, having Ben all around him, even as he’d been overstimulated from the moment Ben took his cock out, was exactly what he needed.  Ben was right: he knew.  That realization pushed Hux over the edge.  Come coated both their stomachs and Ben’s fist.  Too quickly! He’d wanted it to last.

 

Ben kept stroking, his grip firm.  Hux squirmed, not really trying to get Ben off him.  He dug his hands into Ben’s arms.  The stroking only stopped when Hux whined, a warning and a signal that had been established between them.

 

Ben wiped his hands on the blanket shoved between the bed and the wall and then pulled Hux close to cuddle in a motion so eager it seemed greedy.   It warmed Hux’s heart.  He used to insist they shower after but Ben didn’t seem to mind the slick sweat and sticky come drying on his body; the potent smell of them after their exertions.  He just wanted to roll Hux up in his arms and keep him close.

 

“Stay here tonight,” he said against Hux’s shoulder.

 

“Hhmm.  What about your test?” Hux could already feel himself sinking into Ben’s embrace.

 

“Sleep better with you here.  So you gotta stay.  For my grades,” Ben said.

 

Hux could hear the smile in his voice.  He slapped his chest, as a matter of form.  “For your academic success, then,” Hux said around a jaw popping yawn.  

 

Ben nuzzled his temple, his hot breath tickling Hux’s hair.  He was slipping towards sleep when Ben unhelpfully squeezed his bottom and mumbled, “ _foufounes_ ” with a breathy laugh against his skin.  

 

Hux bit down on his own laugh and snuggled closer with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> approximate translations-- some more than others:
> 
> Je voudrais manger ta foufounes - I would like to eat your butt cheeks
> 
> Baisez les raie des fesses! - Kiss the carp of your ass
> 
> mon cherie nounours - My sweetie teddy bear 
> 
> Foufounes - Butt cheeks (français québécois)
> 
> Merde - Shit


End file.
